Cold Winter Days
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: There is one thing Kendall loves more then snow and ice. And that's Logan. But will Logan feel the same? KOGAN! One-Shot


**So I went Ice skating today! I felt like I should do that now I can. :) And then I came up with this one-shot! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Kendall breathed the cold winter air in with a smile. Boy, what did he miss the snow. He was glad he and his friends and family could take a break from the band and come back to Minnesota for a couple of weeks. Kendall loved the snow. He loved how soft and white the stuff was. Sure it was cold too, but Kendall was used to that. What he loved even more was the ice. He loved ice. Ice meant playing Ice hockey, what he loved to do with his friends. And what he loved even more then snow, ice and ice hockey, was his best friend. Logan. If Kendall heard his best friend's name his heart would skip a beat and a blush would raise his cheeks. Oh yeah, Kendall got it bad. He smiled and rested his head on his knees while wrapping his arms around them. The cold winter breeze blew around him. He closed his eyes and let the cold air surrounder him. He sighed happily. He looked over the lawn that was covered with snow. He smiled. The front door opened and closed and he felt someone drop a blanket around him. He looked up and saw Logan standing there. Logan smiled down at him and sat down next to him.

''It's beautiful, isn't?'' Logan asked looking around the white lawn. Kendall look at Logan and looked away, smirking.

''Yeah, it is,'' Kendall said, ''I'm glad we're home for a while. I really missed the snow and ice.''

Logan laughed and nodded his head. ''I noticed that, yes.'' He said smirking.

Kendall laughed too and noticed Logan shivered. ''Getting cold?'' Logan looked up and nodded his head.

Kendall stood up and gave Logan him his hand. Logan took Kendall's hand and Kendall pulled him onto his feet.

''C'mon, let's go inside and let's see if my mom would make us some hot chocolate.'' Kendall said smiling. He knew Logan loved hot chocolate and his smile grew bigger when he saw Logan's face lit up at the mention of hot chocolate.

''What are we still doing here? Let's go!'' Logan grabbed my hand and pulled Kendall with him. He laughed at Logan's adorableness.

They got inside and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Knight looked up and smiled at them.

''Look at you, I think you guys could use some hot chocolate'' she said chuckling. Logan's face lit up again and it warmed Kendall's heart.

''We would loved to Mama Knight.'' Logan said smiling happily. Kendall chuckled. Katie piped up between us.

''Can I have some too?'' She asked her mom.

''Katie, you already had two mugs!'' She scolded.

''So? I want another one!''

''You're not getting another one and that's final!''

Katie huffed and walked out of the kitchen. Mrs. Knight started making hot chocolate for Kendall and Logan as they sat down at the table.

''Are you going to visit you parents, Logie?'' Kendall asked resting his head on his hand. Logan looked at Kendall surprised.

''Logie?'' He asked. ''That is what you called me ages ago.''

Kendall shrugged. ''So? I like it.''

Logan chuckled and shook his head. ''I like it too. And yes, I do on planning to visit them. I think we all do.'' He finished, referring to Carlos and James.

''Speaking of wich, where are Carlos and James anyway?'' Kendall asked looking around. Logan shrugged.

''Making out somewhere, I think'' he said, fiddling with his fingers. Kendall laughed.

''Dude! Images!'' Kendall said laughing and Logan just chuckled.

Carlos and James had been dating for almost 2 years now. They were happy together and they showed it, even if it bothered Kendall and Logan sometimes.

Logan sighed and his legs started to bounce. Kendall let out a chuckle.

''Getting impatient, Logie?'' Kendall asked teasingly.

Logan shot Kendall a death glare. Right at that moment Mrs. Knight came walking in with two mugs of hot chocolate with a dot of whipped cream on top. She placed one in front of Kendall and the other one in front of Logan who licked his lips eagerly.

''Becareful, it's hot.'' She reminded us before walking back into the kitchen, starting on diner.

Logan took a sip and let out a quiet yelp. Kendall looked up at him.

''What? What's wrong?''

''I thing I burnd my ton'ue'' Logan said difficulty.

''She warned you.'' Kendall sing-songed playfully. Logan just shot him another death glare.

I took a careful sip, trying not to burn my tongue like Logan did. Logan followed my example. Just then Carlos and James decided to show up. Kendall smirked as he looked at James.

''You're hair is messed up.'' Kendall remarked as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. James shot him a glare and sat down between Kendall and Logan. Carlos sat down next to him.

''Wha' wer ya doin'?'' Logan asked them.

Carlos raised an eyebrow and James looked confused.

''Whát?'' James asked Logan. Kendall snickered.

''Logan burned his tongue. I think he tried to say what you guys were doing.'' Kendall replied simply. Logan nodded and gave him a look that said 'Thank you.'

''Oooh. Well me and James were at both our parents house and then we met up and we got up here in the guest room and we-''

''OKAY! No details!'' Kendall said quickly before Carlos could continue. Carlos rolled his eyes and James snickered, wrapping his arm around the latino's shoulders.

''It got pretty heavy.'' he said smirking and kissed Carlos' cheek who blushed red.

Logan and Kendall shared a glance and rolled their eyes.

''I really don't wanna know.'' Logan said sighing. Kendall smiled at him and Logan smiled his half smile, making Kendall's heart explode with love.

''I think I wanna go play outside in the snow tonight.'' Kendall said, sharing his thoughts. Carlos looked apologetically.

''I would loved to but me and James are going to be busy tonight.''

''It's James and me.'' Logan remarked. Carlos frowned confused.

''What?''

Logan rolled his eyes. ''Never mind.'' He looked at Kendall. ''I'll go outside with you tonight and play in the snow.'' He said chuckling. Kendall smiled and nodded.

''Sounds good.'' Kendall and Logan both finished their hot chocolate while talking to Carlos and James.

Then it was diner time, and after they've done the dishes Kendall and Logan put on their jackets and scarfs. Kendall opened the door for Logan.

''You go first.'' he said with his smirk. Logan smiled.

''My, what a gentleman thank you!'' Logan said chuckling as he walked outside. Kendall closed the door behind them.

''So what did you have in m-'' Logan was cut off when a snowball hit him in the face. Kendall doubled over laughing with his arms around his stomach.

''Oh my god,'' Kendall said hysterically laughing. ''You should've seen your face, Logie! Priceless!'' Kendall laughed but stopped laughing as soon a snowball hit his face.

Logan chuckled. '' was totally priceless'' He laughed.

Kendall whipped the snow of his face. ''Oh it's on!'' he said laughing.

The two friends held a huge snowball fight and eventually Kendall tackled Logan into the white stuff. Now they were wrestling around. Kendall ended on top of Logan and pinned his wrists above his head. Logan laughed and that made Kendall smile. They're smiles disappeared when they looked into each others eyes. Green eyes meeting Brown eyes. Kendall slowly leaned forward and Logan's breath hitched. There lips were just an inch apart when the frontdoor opened.

''Kendall! Logan! Get inside! It's getting late!'' Mrs. Knight voice came from the frontdoor. Kendall and Logan jumped away from each other and just stood there staring at each other.

''What was that?'' Logan asked.

''That was my mom.'' Kendall said dumbly.

Logan rolled his eyes, ''No, I meant what was about to happen between us?''

Kendall opened his mouth but closed his mouth again.

Logan's eyes widened. ''You- did you want that to happen?''

Kendall looked at the ground, not meeting Logan's eyes.

''Did you?''

''Kendall, look at me.''

''Kendall. Look. At. Me.''

''GODDAMIT KENDALL DID YOU WANT IT TO HAPPEN!?'' Logan suddenly screamed when Kendall never answered. Kendall's head shot up.

''Yes!'' He shouted. ''Yes I did! Do you wanna know why?!''

''Why?'' Logan asked quietly.

''BECAUSE I'M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!'' Kendall shouted. He didn't wait for a response, he made a run for the frontdoor, opening it and slamming it close.

Logan stood there in shook. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

''I messed up. I really messed up.'' Logan whispered sadly, whipping some tears away.

Kendall was sitting in his bedroom with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He looked out of his window, not bothering to whip away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. There was a knock on his door. Kendall whipped his tears away. He got up from his bed and opened the door and saw Katie standing there. She smiled sadly.

''Hey big bro,'' She walked inside and they both sat down on Kendall's bed. ''I brought you a cup of hot chocolate.'' she said, trying to cheer Kendall up. Kendall smiled and took the cup.

''Thank you Katie. That's really sweet of you.'' He said sadly smiling.

''Are you okay?''

''No... I just told Logan I'm in love with him. He'll never feel the same way about me. He wasn't supposed to find out about my crush on him.''

''So you would've never told him?''

''No, Katie, I wouldn't have.''

''But... how do you feel now you _did_?''

Kendall seemed to think for a moment.

''I actually...'' Kendall started, ''feel relieved, it feels like a heavy weight has lifted from my shoulders.''

Katie nodded and smiled.

''But for what price? Logan didn't even came after me.'' He said sadly.

Katie rubbed his back. ''I think he does love you, but he hasn't notice it yet'' she whispered.

Kendall shook his head laughing with tears in his eyes. ''If you saw the way he looked at me, Katie, you would know he will never feel the same way.''

Katie sighed. ''Do you want to be alone for a while?''

Kendall nodded. ''Please.''

Katie smiled and gave her brother a hug. ''I love you Big Brother.''

''Love you too, Baby sis.''

Katie got up and left Kendall alone in his room. Kendall sighed deeply and pulled his knees to his chest. Logan probably hated him right now, if it was one thing he didn't want then it was Logan hating him. His thoughts were interuppted by a knock on the door. Kendall said getting up and walking to his door.

''I said, I wanted to b-'' he stopped talking when he saw Logan standing there.

Logan waved awkwardly. ''Hi, can I come in?''

''Look, I now you're gonna reject me, so just do it here, do it right now, so I can go back and-'' Kendall's rambling was cut off by Logan pressing his lips against Kendall's. Kendall's eyes widened. He stood frozen for a few seconds but soon he melted into the kiss and kissed Logan back with all his love. They kissed for a few minutes before they both pulled away, trying to catch they're breath.

''What is-'' Kendall tried to ask.

''You... made me realize something,'' Logan said. ''You made me realize, I'm attracted to guys and that I always had a crush on you.''

Kendall grinned and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. His grin widened when Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

''I love you, Kendall.'' Logan said sincerely. His brown eyes sparkled with love.

''I love you too, Logie.'' Kendall said before bringing Logan into a heated liplock. He pulled Logan into his bedroom and Logan kicked the bedroom door shut. For two hours long, they showed each other their love towards each other.

The next morning they came down the stairs. Everyone smiled at them. Kendall and Logan looked confused.

''What?'' They asked simultaneously.

''We knew you guys would get together some time.'' Mrs. Knight grinned. She walked up to them and hugged them.

''I'm so happy for you guys.'' She said, making both Logan and Kendall blush.

Kendall smiled. ''Thank you, mom.''

''Somebody lost their V-Cards last night!'' James said and high fived Carlos.

Kendall just shoke his head laughing and Logan rolled his eyes.

''That's none of your business James.'' Logan shot back.

''Oh C'mon, you loooooooove me.'' He said chuckling.

''Nope, I only love Kendall.''

''Love you too, Logie.'' Kendall said smiling.

Everyone aww'ed.

''Seriously? Are you going to do that all the time?'' Kendall asked.

''Yep!'' Carlos and James said.

Kendall was about to say something back but Logan grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

''I love you Kendall, so much.'' He whispered as he rested their foreheads together. Kendall smiled and interwined their fingers of both their hands.

''Love you too, Logie.''

''Always?''

''Always''

**And done! I found this very sweet :). I really tried my best so I hope you guys like it too! Review if you like, you don't have to. ;)**

**Much love! **


End file.
